The Lion King: Hinata's Pride
by GaaraChan12004
Summary: Gaara and Lily had a daughter named Hinata. She wants to go and explore the Pridelands but het father forbids it. She goes anyway and meets a lion cub named Sasori who is exiled. What will happen to the two cubs and will their newfound friendship lead them into something more?
1. chapter 1

**This is the sequel to The Lion King: Gaara's Story. This one is about Gaara's daughter Hinata and her life in the Pridelands. I also looked up information on Byakugan on wikia so credit for that goes to that. Enjoy and please review. If you want a certain story, pm me and I will try to do it for you. Now here's chapter 1!**

H.. Hi. My name's Hinata. My father is the king of the Pridelands and I am next in line for the throne. My father has the ability to control sand but I ended up with a different power. I inherited this power called Byakugan which allows me to see everything around me by 360 diameter and also sense the chakra of a person.

Even though I have this power, my father won't let me hunt with the pack until I'm older. "Dad is being ridiculous. With my Byakugan, I'll be able to take care of myself just fine. I'll show him."

I'm only a cub but I still wanted to prove myself. I walked out into the field and prepared to pounce. "Don't even think about it." Sasuke! He dragged me back to the cave in front of my father. "I found her trying to hunt a zebra."

"Thank you Sasuke. I'll take it from here." He bowed and left the cave. I hate it when I'm alone with my father. He's wau roo serious and won't even let me go outside by myself. "Hinata, you know how I feel about you leaving without telling me." "Only because you never let me do anything!" "You aren't allowed to leave the cave until further notice." "This is so unfair!" I was so angry and frustrated, that I ran away and didn't look back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. I hope you will like this story as much as the first one. If you don't like the pairing then you don't like it. Please enjoy chapter 2!**

I ran away as far as I could. He never let's me do anything at all. I wish he would trust me. I ended up going so far away from the Pridelands, that my Byakugan couldn't detect anyone's chakra. Sigh. I always make the worst decisions when I'm mad. I ended up walking pretty far and when I looked up, I've accidentally wandered into the exiled territory.

This can't be good. I used my Byakugan to see if anyone was around to notice me. "Okay, its only one person. I think I can take them." "Come out! I know you're there. I can sense your


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter.** **I'm trying to make the transition go smoothly and long. If you have an idea or suggestion, then pm me.Enjoy!**

In the exiled lands:

"What must you do?" "Kill Gaara." "How will you do it?" "Gain their trust." "That's my Sasori."

Back at the Pridelands:

It's my birthday. I'm 16 and it's time for my first hunt. "Sigh.. You've grown up so fast. " "You have kept me in here for 9 years. Can I please go hunt now?" "Fine. Go." With permission from my dad, I ran into field.

"Someone's here. Come out!" "Hey Hinata. Remember me?" A fully grown male lion came out of the bushes. "Sasori? It's been so long how are you?" His fur was a darker shade of red and his mane was as black as an abyss. He looked even hotter from when I first met him. "My mother wants me to kill ypur father but I won't. You are my only friend and I don't want to lose you." "I am grateful that you told me this." "I'm being watched to test my hunting skills. I'll meet you by the river tonight?" 'Wouldn't miss it for the world." He left and went toward his home. I managed to catch a antelope and a zebra. "You have done well. You are now allowed to go freely wherever you wish except the exiled lands " My father smiled at me. He never smiles so I know he's proud of me. Thank you father. I won't let you down." Finally! I can do what I want without getting in trouble! Gotta act cool. They shouldn't find out about tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 will hopefully be long. I hope you guys are enjoying the series! I will try to do as many chapters as I can. For now, here's chapter 4.**

It's finally nighttime. Everyone seems to be asleep. "Guess I better go meet Sasori then." I headed out of the cave hoping no one would notice that I was gone. I ran to the river and noticed Sasori was asleep.

"Sasori, wake up. It's me. Hinata." He woke with a jolt, then realized what happened. "Sorry about that. My mom has been training me nonstop even though she doesn't know I'm not killing Gaara anymore." "I Understand." I leaned forward and rubbed my head against his face. "What are you doing?" "I... I'm sorry. It just seemed right." "Don't stop Hinata. I enjoy it." The two of us gazed into each other's eyes and smiled. I pounced on him and we tumbled around with delight.

"Hinata... This is the happiest night of my life." "Why Sasori?" "Because I get to spend it with you." I blushed a bright red. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't make it go away. "Hinata will you be my mate?" I was stunned. He seemed to be so sincere about it. I truly wanted to be his mate but would it be right? "What about how you live in the exiled lands while I'm in the Pridelands? How will this work?" "Love will find a way for us. It always has and it always will. We can even make or own clan of lions. " "Oh Sasori, yes. I will be your mate." We ran off together in happiness.

"Where is my son?!?!?" Konan has been searching for him since the sun arose to continue with his training. "How am I supposed to know? He doesn't appreciate art the right way so I don't care." "Deidara, you better find your brother. Maybe Gaara kidnapped him. I'll bet he was planning revenge on me so he's using Sasori as bait. Deidara! Change in plans. Rally everyone and tell them we are going to war.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5 for you guys!** At the Pridelands:

Gaara! The enemy is approaching the hill. Konan wishes to speak with you." "Thank you Sasuke. Send her in." "Very well." Konan enters the room in a massive rage. "What did you do with my son?!?!" "Your son, what did you do to my daughter!" I won't tell you until you tell me!" "Then I declare war!" "So be it, Gaara. So be it."

In a random place at the Pridelands:

"I'm so happy that we are finally together Hinata." "So am I Sasori." All of a sudden, a lot of roars were belted out all across the Savannah. "What's going on?" "I don't know Sasori. But I know one thing for sure. We have to go back and find out." "But our parents won't let us be together if we return!" "Love will find a way remember? Don't give up hope. I'm sure if we explain everything they'll understand."

We headed back to the cave as fast as we could. When we arrived, I saw my father facing off with Konan. Everyone was fighting one another, trying to get out information on where we are. Many we injured and some of them were killed. "Sasori, we have to stop them somehow before it gets any worse!" "Let's go." We had to use our powers to get close to our parents. Sasori used his lion puppets to get to the center of rhe battlefield. I used my Byakugan to see the spot where I can run straight through to attack the enemy. When we managed to get close enough, both of us leaped in front our parents and stopped them dead in their tracks. "Hinata! You're okay!" "Sasori! What do you think your doing? Deidara, eliminate your brother!" "No mother. U am not killing my own packmate. That's just not right." "If you won't kill him then I will!" She lunged directly at Sasori. Without thinking, I attacked her causing her to lose her balance and get caught on a ledge. "Konan! Take my paw!" "Never! I won't leave without claiming what's rightfully mine!" She shifted slightly, causing the ledge to break and she fell to her death. "Sasori, I.. I'm so sorry! I never meant to.." "It's fine.I never liked her anyway." I explained to my father about our love. He accepted it and we got married anf ruled over the Pridelands together. The end.

 **If you have any ideas or suggestions for a story, pm me and I will try to get it done for you.**


End file.
